


Fucking Kodiak, Alaska

by Xenodike



Series: Fucking Kodiak, Alaska [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenodike/pseuds/Xenodike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has been taken down off the internet. I'm re-working it into an original story, if you're interested in the progress you can find me here: www.msfwrites.com I'm keeping this post because I don't want to lose all the wonderful comments. //Xenodike</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story has been taken down off the internet. I'm re-working it into an original story, if you're interested in the progress you can find me here: www.msfwrites.com I'm keeping this post because I don't want to lose all the wonderful comments. //Xenodike


	2. Chapter 2

This story has been taken down off the internet. I'm re-working it into an original story, if you're interested in the progress you can find me here: www.msfwrites.com I'm keeping this post because I don't want to lose all the wonderful comments. //Xenodike


	3. Chapter 3

This story has been taken down off the internet. I'm re-working it into an original story, if you're interested in the progress you can find me here: www.msfwrites.com I'm keeping this post because I don't want to lose all the wonderful comments. //Xenodike


End file.
